<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>have a little faith by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338831">have a little faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Knight Reader, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the prince gets you into trouble, as always. you love him, so that’s kinda a you problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>have a little faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“This is a bad idea.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Oikawa’s laughter graced the forest, further increasing the prickling sensation that climbed up your neck. You threw a dirty look at the prince, who only smirked at your obvious embarrassment. “Come on, it will be fun!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a life sheltered behind golden gates and plush carpeting, you’d think that the royal’s idea of fun would be more mellow. And, on some occasions it was. He’d taken a liking to holding court in the mid-afternoons, basking in the warmth of sweet tea and the constant praise from the social climbing elite. On days that are clear, he’d often play a round of croquet with the foreign delegates in order to take them off his father’s hands for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But in may other occasions, his ideas of fun included life threatening risks – and, of course, you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t help that you were his father’s favorite knight, raised alongside his eldest son and sworn to protect him from everything that posed as a threat to the prince’s life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most of the time that very threat was <em>himself</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice motive, still dangerous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He threw his head back in laughter, deft hands fiddling with the many buttons on his chest. In a few moments, he was clad in nothing but his undergarments, smirking at your wandering eyes before diving into the river with a triumphant yell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could only sigh, in both exasperation and fondness, as you watched him wade through the waters. Your mounts whinnied beside you, as you slowly undid the fastenings of your armor. Stripping yourself until you were decent enough to leap out of the waters in a moment’s notice, you made your way to the riverbank.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa made his way to you with ease, caging your body between his lean arms, forcing your eyes to catch the drops of water that fell from his wet hair and onto his toned body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like they say, it’s always better when things are…<em>wetter</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you could express your disgust, you were pulled into the waters without so much as a warning. You sputtered, gasping for breath as you clung onto his lithe frame, barely registering the rumble of his laughter. “You complete and utter – ”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your insults are cut off with a tender kiss, one you don’t hesitate to return. Your nerves are quelled as his arms hold you close, your hands making their way to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Pulling away, you roll your eyes at the goofy expression on his face, playfully slapping at his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The answer’s still no, Tooru.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breath hitches as his mouth leaves a trail of soft kisses down your jaw, stopping only to give you the same doe-eyed pleading expression, though the hint of mischief in his eyes betray the innocence in his pout. You could only sigh, knowing that there wasn’t a ‘no’ in his vocabulary when it came to his stupid ideas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking up at the sky, you uttered a prayer to the gods guarding your kingdom. “Please let my parents know that I loved them,” you chant, earning an insulted ‘hey!’ from the royal as he guided you to the deeper end of the river.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Underneath the silly banter, he knew that you were apprehensive, and that the force of your grip wasn’t because of lust. Oikawa’s hold on your figure had a tenderness that came from years of trust and a place of love. His eyes searched yours for any discomfort, and you gave him a smile of reassurance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though he was a pain, you knew you were as safe in his arms as he was in yours. Though he didn’t know how to wield as heavy a sword as yours, he was not unacquainted to matches of strength.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>“Have a little faith, my love,”</strong> he began, his voice a gentle melody that helped your nerves. “<strong>I will not let you drown, </strong>I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You better, else your father will have to find a different champion for next week’s tourney,” you shot back, dissipating the tension in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You spent the rest of the afternoon trying to perform simple strokes, eyes glittering with triumph as you successfully waded from one end of the river to another with minimal help from the brunette. And how could you not work hard to learn, when you had the promise of kisses at the end?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was nearly nightfall when you returned to the palace, yet no one commented on it when they were graced with the crown prince’s damp hair and near blinding smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the exasperated knight who was glad for the bulky headgear to conceal the fond smile on their face, and the bruises on their neck.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>